kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 July 2016
2:45 tháng sau em kaini abubear nee ạ :sad: 2:55 Mũi trâu :rofl: 3:07 nhớ nee em mò vào đây đấy :ohm: 3:07 :ops: 3:07 :ohm: 3:08 ekoma trap :ohm: 3:40 emako 3:40 wows hem 3:43 emako 3:44 ekoma :ah: 3:46 đợi tí hime 3:48 :hum: 3:50 chưa có mod à 3:50 mod làm méo gì 3:50 hime chơi tier 6 ko 3:51 hime 3:51 đm hime nee vào game đây :hum: 3:53 đợi em tí 3:54 đang chỉnh lại cấu hình 3:44 ekoma :ah: 3:46 đợi tí hime 3:48 :hum: 3:50 chưa có mod à 3:50 mod làm méo gì 3:50 hime chơi tier 6 ko 3:51 hime 3:51 đm hime nee vào game đây :hum: 3:53 đợi em tí 3:54 đang chỉnh lại cấu hình 4:15 hime xong thì hú nee nhé 4:16 thoi nee ban di 4:16 (do) 4:16 hime đâu :sad: 4:16 em ban 1 minh` 4:16 why (do) 4:16 sao lại 1 mình bơ vơ 4:17 sói à :liec: 4:49 nê trap :ohm: 10:30 thích thì dọc remonster di blood 10:30 <(") 10:30 ko thì goblin slayer ấy :-t 10:30 thôi 10:30 cái goblin slayer 10:31 coi chap 1 10:31 thấy ám ảnh vkl =_= 10:31 đm cả đám lác lác mà toàn hot girl 10:31 dark fantasy mà 10:31 vào trong động mà ếu biết chuẩn bị 10:31 để đị gang bang 10:31 cơ mà main lộ mặt trong LN r 10:31 =_= 10:31 dập trai lắm con theo :shiet: 10:33 à bé thiên nhắc mới nhớ chưa down thử cái MH4 với citra :haha: 10:33 Lão thiên 10:33 =_= 10:33 vãi 10:33 gì lu 10:33 ? 10:33 Bungaku shoujo vol 5 10:33 rồi sao 10:33 Nanase đi gặp miu à (do) 10:33 Uhm 10:33 Nhớ anine 10:34 Cũng có đoạn nanase vs miu 10:34 anime nó ko theo LN lắm 10:34 cắt nhiều đoạn 10:34 Uhm 10:34 thế đoạn đấy có giống nhau ko 10:34 H nhà ko có vol5 10:35 Định xem lại anime thử 10:35 h ta cũng ko có vol 5 ở đây 10:35 bỏ ở Cần Thơ rồi 10:38 Doan nào? 10:41 ơ 10:41 goblin slayer 10:41 ntn red 10:41 tóm tắt nào 10:42 http://truyen.academyvn.com/manga/2963/goblin-slayer 10:42 LN chưa ai trans dâu 10:43 dọc dỡ manga di :( 10:44 :Sad: 10:44 LN 10:44 ms đc prologue 10:44 vừa trans hôm 23 10:44 mà 10:44 có rape à :sad: 10:46 sặc 10:46 ms đc có 3 chap 10:42 LN chưa ai trans dâu 10:43 dọc dỡ manga di :( 10:44 :Sad: 10:44 LN 10:44 ms đc prologue 10:44 vừa trans hôm 23 10:44 mà 10:44 có rape à :sad: 10:46 sặc 10:46 ms đc có 3 chap 10:47 Đm lu :hum: 10:49 đm red 10:49 sao thằng kia 10:49 lại chỉ 10:49 đi săn goblin :ohno: 10:50 thì đấy 10:50 :sad: 10:50 kiểu như 1 đám nhóc mới lớn 10:50 tưởng ngon đi săn boss bị đám creep nó rape 10:51 rape nghĩa đen cmnl :sad: 10:51 Clgt hime :hum: 10:51 mà hóa ra là 10:51 goblin 10:51 khỏe vc à :haha: 10:51 xong main chỉ đánh goblin à :haha: 10:51 uhm 10:51 thế sao 10:51 bọn kia 10:51 theo đúng 10:51 lại nghĩ goblin yếu 10:51 đám này gân như troll rồi 10:51 sida à :hum: 10:51 chứ globin yếu lắm 10:52 à 10:52 ra thế 10:52 đánh troll 10:52 mà lại ghi quest 10:52 là goblin 10:52 troll vl :troll: 10:52 =)) 10:53 đm 10:53 con receptionist 10:53 đã bảo đợi tí 10:53 méo nghe 10:53 bị rape là phải 10:53 Là sao 10:53 lỗi tại thằng lìn party leader 10:54 húng rái 10:54 thích thể hiện vs mấy đứa con gái 10:54 chết cmmd 10:54 Cuối cngf globin khoẻ hay yếu? 10:54 ta méo biết :haha: 10:54 globin là quái yếu nhất đám quái 10:54 rồi đến troll 10:54 rồi đến orc 10:54 Thế vẫn bị rape à? 10:55 :ops: 10:55 chính vì yếu nên nó đi theo đàn 10:55 và đám trẻ này thì đếu biết từ đâu chui vào đánh ổ globin trong khi ko mang trap với flash bom 10:55 bé thiên kinh kinh :liec: 10:55 :hum: 10:55 nee 10:55 đm Kanon khu nhé :liec: 10:55 dc cái dây chuyền 10:56 vàng :liec: 10:56 4( 10:56 thế Orge là cao cấp hơn nữa hả bé thiên :liec: 10:56 ko nhớ nữa 10:57 đm méo bán đc :sad: 10:57 hình như còn con chuyên sài phép trong đám troll nữa 10:57 warcraft à :liec: 10:57 shaman gì đấy 10:57 ko 10:57 có mấy thằng shaman lọc cọc theo 4( 10:57 shadow shaman 10:57 Heroes of Might and Magic :liec: 10:57 mà Shaman thì Orc cũng có mà 4( 10:58 nó là thằng nhà orc mà (do) 10:58 mà đám Orge thì toàn bọn to con nhưng ngu học 4( 10:58 uhm 10:58 bị Orc xỏ dây dắt 4( 10:58 orc đc cái máu trâu 10:58 phỏng theo LOTR :haha: 10:58 nên vs nó chả mang theo trap với bom thì đánh = niềm =)) 10:58 đại loại thế 10:59 http://m.blogtruyen.com/13445/tomodachi-o-tsukurou 10:59 ngu cái khu :hum: 10:59 :rofl: 10:59 nói chung bọ GS đấy 10:59 đm lu 10:59 ta ko thích 10:59 toàn post 10:59 cái kiểu này :hum: 10:59 cơ mà nó toát lên 1 sự thật là... 10:59 bệnh hoạn vcl 10:59 GS ? (do) 10:59 trẻ trâu thường chết sớm.... 10:59 ko thì vị rape 10:59 (do) 11:00 đm 11:01 bọn này 11:01 là bọn trẻ trâu 11:01 chứ mấy con goblin trong này 11:01 yếu 11:01 hime ạ 11:01 thì đúng yếu mà 11:01 =)) 11:01 :-t 11:01 bọn này vừa tập tọe làm adventure 11:01 Gangbang chứ gì 11:01 còn chưa biết phối hợp tác chiến 11:01 là ntn 11:01 lại thêm tính trẻ trâu VN 11:01 nên chết 11:11 chue yếu load từ truyện tranh tuấn với blogtruyen 11:11 game hay toàn bên Jap mà Jap toàn ban IP (t30) 11:11 TA af bs :sad: 11:12 app tiếng anh 11:12 cơ mà hổ trợ nguồn truyện tiếng việt 11:12 Tv thì sao? 11:12 Em đọc bên DST mà thấy thiếu thiếu 11:13 DST cũng chỉ up hàng tự làm là chính 11:13 còn đồ cổ 11:13 cũng chỉ gom từ mấy trang kia thôi 11:13 blogtruyen 11:13 hiện đang có lương cho dịch giả 11:14 nên đc ủng hộ truyện khá nhiều 11:14 nê 11:14 fantasy metal 11:14 đù ngân khắm vùng nách phát lương à bé thiên :ops: 11:14 nee 11:14 ? (do) 11:14 ngoài cái đi steel 11:14 ko 4( 11:14 còn cách nào có không 11:14 only steel 11:14 4( 11:15 vc 11:19 đến giờ giải tán rồi ah 11:20 Vote kuck hết người đang off 11:21 vắng 11:21 lại kick nó ếu thèm vô lại áy chứ 11:21 =)) 11:22 :hum: 11:23 Chắc lát ra sửa cái cá cho cái u48 hết invisible xong cho hime làn mục slave nhỉ (hutthuoc) 11:23 :rofl: 11:23 vâng 11:23 đm red 11:23 Nope 11:23 truyện hay (one) 11:23 goblin slayer 11:23 Cái tàu ngầm 11:23 cả goblin con cũng giết 11:23 Only yami đc sửa nhé 11:23 anh đã pass 11:24 truyện hay vl lão thiên ạ 11:24 ta coi rồi mà :liec: 11:24 das goblin hunter (one) 11:24 nói chung ko thích thôi 11:24 Cá 11:24 Cá 11:24 chuẩn main 11:24 =)) 11:24 ko phải kiểu đàn bà 11:24 Clgt :ops: 11:24 Viết c ss 11:24 mà tội con bé pháp sư 11:24 chuẩn hunter :-g 11:24 vừa tốt nghiệp xong :rofl: 11:24 Thành cá 11:24 Wtf 11:25 kệ cmn đi 11:25 Đm labankey 11:25 vs con bé võ sư 11:25 ai bảo ngu 11:25 vừa chôn bố xong bị rape :rofl: 11:25 hết chuyện ếu biết lượng sức 11:25 đoạn cứu nó xong mắt nó vô cmn hồn luôn :rofl: 11:25 team đi chết sớm cho đỡ chật đất 11:25 người đầy trung tình goblin :rofl: 11:25 bộ đấy với cái bộ mà thằng main có skill 0 ấy 11:26 đm coi ức chế 11:26 theo lời thằng main 11:26 thì vụ này 11:26 xảy ra cơm bữa 11:26 :rofl: 11:26 um 11:26 main skill 0 11:26 là bộ nào :ops: 11:26 thì người ta đi núi hái thuốc, kiếm củi 11:26 mà bộ này 11:26 hay mà lão 11:26 gì đó bị đám globin gang 11:26 chuyện cơm bữa 11:27 mà bộ skill 0 11:27 là bộ nào 11:27 ko nhớ tên 11:27 thằng main có lv0 11:27 giết người trong party thì lvl nó = tổng lv người = party 11:28 Bs thiẻn 11:28 ? 11:28 Đọc ln em gái hem 11:29 Giống oreimo ấy 11:29 Em gái :rofl: 11:29 bớt giỡn đi 11:29 BS sison cần gì giới thiệu :ròfl: 11:29 ta coi anime là đủ mệt rồi 11:29 :rofl: 11:29 Đời nó thật hơn bs nhỉ :ohm: 11:30 Cần gì ln nó xa xôi tốn tg 11:30 ah bộ skill 0 biết nà 11:30 :3 11:30 nhớ tên thì send cho blood-tan kìa 11:31 Link đi 11:31 Tìm lâu la 11:32 ko nhớ tên :sosad: 11:32 để lục lại 11:33 Mà rm gái bs học lớp mấy rồi :mmm: 11:33 Em* 11:33 6 11:33 đù :ops: 11:33 Đã siscon còn lolicon à :shame: 11:34 Ghen tị thật (anva) 11:34 Thì như đã nói 11:34 Bs Ăn tạp. Mà 11:34 siscon với lolicon 11:34 (khocchay) 11:34 thì liên quan gì ăn tạp (do) 11:35 Lu khu có em gái k nhỉ 11:35 Nope 11:35 Mi có k doto 11:36 đôtô hắn cuồng em mà méo có :rofl: 11:36 ta thích 11:36 Hồi trc hắn lúc hắn bảo có em họ đến chơi 11:36 chứ cuồng khi nào :huh: 11:37 em họ ta xinh vl :hum: 11:37 Nghe bảo là muốn nó ở lâu lâu 11:37 "Chăm sóc " cho nó :ohm: 11:37 :ops: 11:37 có cần thêm "" không 11:38 Cơ mà em họ 11:38 đc như BS mới sướng 11:38 :sad: 11:38 Uhm :sosad: 11:38 Còn bị nguy hiểm hơn ấy :liec: 11:38 Đm bs phát (t30) 11:38 =_= 11:39 Cái chủ đề này 11:39 Nói p gần chục lần r nhỉ :rofl: 11:39 Lần méo nào 11:39 :sowhat: 11:39 Kp cungx là hime vs doto dm bs :rofl: 11:39 đm bác sĩ :hum: 11:40 Còn cả tên vermi cũng bị nữa :rofl: 11:40 loki ngày ngày chở em họ đi chơi -_- 11:40 nhà gần nhau 11:40 đm hắn -_- 11:40 đi xem flim nữa -_- 11:40 :liec: 11:41 đang pm hỏi lại tên truyện 11:41 ếu mà ai cũng nhớ nội dung 11:41 ếu nhớ tên 11:41 =_= 11:41 red 11:41 bộ skill 0 11:41 là bộ gì 11:41 mà lão thiên ơi 11:42 tội thằng main vl 11:42 cả nhà bị giết 11:42 chị bị rape :sosad: 11:42 nó hóa điên và thành goblin slayer 11:42 :sad: 11:42 thì người ta lớn lên từ nghịch cảnh 11:43 chống lại số phận mà 11:43 mà 11:43 tìm đc tên 11:43 bộ kia chưa lão thiên 11:43 đang lục 2016 07 28